


Cómo casarte en Corea sin morir en el intento.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boda estupida, Como casarte en corea sin morir en el intento, Hinata esta en problemas, M/M, Tadashi también, matrimonio no solicitado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: —Hace ocho años me case con la persona que menos esperaría, fue repentino y sinceramente ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estábamos por hacer. Y eso no hará que Kei, mi segundo esposo, esté contento, pero en mi defensa, REALMENTE, REALMENTE, no sabíamos que estábamos casándonos cuando visitamos Corea, ¿cierto, Shouyo?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Cómo casarte en Corea sin morir en el intento.

**Lo que pasó en Corea, se queda en Corea.**

_Por_ _:_ _Hinata Shouyo_ _y Yamaguchi Tadashi._

Tadashi subió su copa con burbujeante champagne dorada, sonrió a sus amigos, especialmente a Shouyo que movió ligeramente su copa en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Tadashi hizo lo mismo, como si estuvieran chocando ambas copas, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos de algunos metros. 

Luego, su mirada regresó a su esposo. 

Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a hablar, él tenía un gran discurso sobre esto, incluso un chiste, pero, ahora mismo tenía la mente en blanco, el nerviosismo a hablar frente a multitudes seguía ahí, incluso si esa multitud son sus mejores amigos, sus padres y los padres de su esposo. 

Especialmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir. 

—Hace ocho años me case con la persona que menos esperaría, fue repentino y sinceramente ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estábamos por hacer. - La multitud sonrió, su esposo: Tsukishima Kei rodó sus ojos, no obstante, Tadashi pudo ver el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios que está seguro pronto desaparecería. - Y eso no hará que Kei, mi segundo esposo, esté contento, pero en mi defensa, REALMENTE, REALMENTE, no sabíamos que estábamos casándonos cuando visitamos Corea, ¿cierto, Shouyo? 

Todas las miradas se centran en el hermoso esposo de Kageyama Tobio; Kageyama Shouyo, pero él solo dice, con su sonrisa más resplandeciente que el sol: 

—Cierto. 

—Y no sabíamos cómo confesárselo a nuestros esposos, en ese entonces, novios; así que actualmente seguimos casados en un país al que dudamos en regresar y Shouyo sigue sin darme pensión por abandono de hogar. 

Y eso es algo que ciertamente Tsukishima Kei NO querría escuchar en su octavo aniversario de bodas. 

—¿Tadashi? 

A lo lejos puede escuchar a Kageyama llamando a su esposo. 

—Oi, ¿Shouyo? 

* * *

  


Ocho años antes ... 

Seúl, Corea. 

Distrito Gangnam. 

—¿Suga-senpai? - Hinata intentó por enésima vez comunicarse con su senpai, sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, el de cabello naranja retiro el celular de su oído y miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente iluminarse, indicando que, en efecto Suga había contestado la llamada, mientras los segundos seguían pasando, aun así, no podía escuchar la tranquila y armoniosa voz de su autonombrada mamá cuervo. 

Hinata suspiró y colgó la llamada. 

—¿Y? - Hinata subió su mirada para toparse con la mirada color avellana de su amigo, Yamaguchi Tadashi, próximo a ser Tsukishima Tadashi. - ¡Lo siento! - Tadashi se disculpó cuando chocó con un extraño, aunque su japones quizás no podía ser entendido por los apresurados transeúntes a los que muy poco les importó lo que el chico nervioso que se había detenido en medio del distrito Gangnam, dijo en un idioma diferente al suyo. 

De hecho, Hinata miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de cómo otros simplemente los esquivaban con una medida perfección. 

—No logro contactarme con Suga-senpai. - Hinata Shouyo, ya podía ver el escándalo que su grupo de amigos (y su novio) está formando (excepto Suga), ahora que probablemente notaron su ausencia, después de todo, Tanaka, Kageyama y Nishinoya por sí solos ya eran un desastre andando , pero podrían ser peores si los juntamos a todos y bendita casualidad, estaban juntos. - Lo siento, Yamaguchi-kun, hice que nos perdiéramos. 

Se supone que este era un viaje para divertirse, luego de su graduación en la universidad, y tenía el extra de ser la despedida de soltero de Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien, para la sorpresa de todos, era el primero en casarse de todos ellos. 

Sinceramente Hinata esperaba que Suga y Daichi dieran ese primer paso pronto. 

Fue Tsukishima Kei quien apenas en su segundo año de universidad, se encargó de proponerle matrimonio a Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien, no dudo ni un solo instante para responder positivamente al hombre arrodillado delante de él, con fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno de Tokio. 

¿No fue eso muy pronto para proponer matrimonio? No es que quisiera dudar del amor de sus amigos, pero ambos eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes, es cierto que tenían una relación fuerte, hermosa y consolidada desde que tenían diecisiete, arrastrando una larga amistad de infancia; y por lo que sabe cada uno fue la primera relación amorosa del otro (Kei nunca se había interesado en la cuestión romántica en su vida, y Tadashi había tenido niñas que le gustaron, pero nunca salió con ninguna) ¿no era muy pronto para decidir pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos? ¿Qué pasa si luego se arrepienten? ¿Qué pasa si al final ninguno era el destino del otro? 

**[** _¿Dime,_ _Shouyo_ _qué harías si Tobio te propone matrimonio ahora?_ **]**

Hinata sabia a donde iba todo esto, luego de haberle preguntado a Tsukishima si está realmente bien, casarse siendo tan joven con su primer y único novio. 

Por supuesto que Hinata contestó: 

**[** _Le diría que sí, Tsukishima_ . **]**

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción, colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa del restaurante donde estaban, Kei entrelazo sus manos y coló su barbilla en sus nudillos, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. 

**[** _Veo cuál es tu punto, Tsukishima._ **]**

**[** _Es bueno que lo entiendas,_ _Shouyo_ _. Sin embargo, déjame aclarar un poco tus dudas, yo jamás en mi vida he hecho nada de lo que no esté completa y absolutamente seguro, amo a Tadashi y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Así que estoy seguro, él es mi destino..._

_Y si yo no soy el destino de_ _Tadashi_ _... bueno, es una lástima... que estemos casados y el jodido "destino" no puede hacer nada para quitármelo._

_Además, cualquier obstáculo debe ser, debidamente aniquilado_ _.]_

Mirando los ojos de Tsukishima, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, obviamente nadie, ni siquiera el destino querría enfrentarse a este tipo cuando protegía ferozmente lo que consideraba suyo por derecho. 

—¿Deberíamos pedir indicaciones para volver al hotel? 

—Sí, eso sería lo más sensato. 

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar lejos del distrito Gangnam, porque preguntar a un montón de personas que caminaban con prisa no era la mejor opción, con su mejor inglés lo intentaron en algunos puestos de comida, pero, en general solo lograron obtener una mirada de disculpa, a veces, de fastidio porque no estaban comprando nada y solo están ahuyentando a posibles clientes. 

Finalmente, diez minutos después, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado. 

Una señorita que, al parecer entendía algo de inglés asintió y con señas les pidió que lo siguieran. En otra circunstancia Tadashi habría dudado un podo de seguir a una persona desconocida, incluso si era una mujer, pero, posiblemente fue el lugar que lucía muy turístico (al menos lo era, con todas esas mujeres con vestidos tradicionales de una Corea en épocas antiguas, además, pudo ver a otros turistas ahí, incluso una mujer de media edad, probablemente americana los saludo cuando los vio llegar), su compañero que se movió sin ninguna duda, siguiendo a la mujer. Fue una combinación con el nerviosismo, porque ese era su último día en Corea, antes de seguir con su viaje a China y luego de regreso a casa para prepararse para la boda. 

Una boda donde Tsukishima preferiría tener a su novio, sano, salvo y sin ningún retraso de última hora. 

El culpable de dicho atraso tendría que darle explicaciones a un novio molesto. 

Pero, dejando eso de lado, Hinata en verdad quería que su amigo disfrutará de este viaje, no quería que su estadía en Corea se viera empañada por una mala experiencia el último día, eso sería realmente deprimente. 

—¿Ustedes son los siguientes? — La misma mujer de antes, se acercó y les preguntó con un inglés medio decente en pronunciación y muy desordenado. 

—¿Sí? — Yamaguchi dijo. 

—¡Felicidades, entonces! — La turista americana, dijo amablemente. Su compañero, un hombre, probablemente su esposo les sonrió también. 

—¿Identificación? — Hinata no entendía porque les pidieron su identificación, cuando solo querían preguntar por una dirección. Yamaguchi a su lado, parecía tener la misma pregunta. 

—No se preocupen, todo es muy legal aquí. —La turista, a la que Yamaguchi decidió llamar Martha (realmente esperaba que no tuviera un hijo que se llamara Bruce por ahí y si lo hacía, esperaba que no fueran por callejones desolados en donde pudieran asaltarlos), les explico. 

Ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que les indicaron, cada uno sacó su identificación y se la entregó a la mujer. 

Un instante después, había una docena de mujeres rodeándolos. 

Pronto Hinata descubrió que este no era el lugar indicado para pedir indicaciones de regreso a su hotel, quería decir algo, tratar de explicar su situación... 

—¿Qué...? 

—No luzcan tan asustados, es una ceremonia típica de Corea. Es muy linda, si son turistas como nosotros, entonces ¡No pueden perderse la oportunidad de experimentarla! — Martha palmeo el hombro de Yamaguchi, luego, regreso su mirada al hombre que la acompañaba: — ¡Casarse en otro país seguro es emocionante! —Fue una lástima en verdad, que ni Hinata ni Yamaguchi hayan escuchado a Martha cuando dejó el lugar, mucho más ocupados con los vestuarios que las mujeres estaban empujando hacia ellos. 

Pero, bueno... solo era una ceremonia típica de Corea. 

¿Había algo malo en experimentarla como dijo Martha? 

Al parecer, Yamaguchi y Hinata pensaron lo mismo, además hoy era su último día aquí, como no pudieron localizar a Kageyama y los edemas, y se perdieron la comida antes de partir a China, bien podrían disfrutar de esta experiencia, quién sabe... tal vez ¿no era tan malo? 

Con una sonrisa cómplice, ambos sostuvieron los vestuarios y como se les fue indicado se cambiaron. 

La ceremonia se celebró, se tocaron diversos instrumentos de música y el sonido fue realmente agradable, Hinata en un elegante y majestuoso traje típico de un antiguo Emperador (lo que fue un poco risible, cuando se enteró) y Yamaguchi fue un poco más femenino, lo que lo hizo inflar sus mejillas, (más tarde su rostro se tornó rojo cuando descubrió que en realidad era el vestido que las antiguas esposas del Emperador lucirán en sus bodas). 

Luego, un documento les fue entregado para que firmaran y lo hicieron. Lo que fue, otro error. Pero para ser honesto, la agradable actitud de las mujeres y los pocos hombres del lugar, la música alegre y festiva, la comida que les fue servida y los aplausos, hicieron que, se dejara llevar. 

Si pudiera darle un porqué, Hinata se encontró sintiéndose abrumadoramente envuelto por la alegría del momento, especialmente compartiendo con un buen amigo como Yamaguchi, se tomaron fotos e incluso convencieron a algunas mujeres para posar con ellos, al final, se habían tomado fotos con casi todos los presentes. 

Fue un buen día. 

Un inolvidable día, en muchos sentidos. 

Y termino aún mejor cuando la mujer de antes que Hinata llamó Jan Di (esperaba que no tuviera que ir a un colegio de ricos siendo ella una niña pobre y que por eso obtuviera una tarjeta roja de un grupo estúpido de niños aún más ricos y estúpidos que se llamaba así mismo F4) llamo un Taxi que los llevó directamente hasta su hotel, donde su novio y los otros ya los esperaban. 

Completamente envidiosos, porque como dijo Nishinoya entre quejidos: —"¡No es justo que solo tú y Yamaguchi disfrutaron de una experiencia tan bonita como esa!" 

Y por supuesto todo se puso aún mejor cuando, dos días antes de la boda de Tsukishima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi, recibieron la maravillosa noticia de que podían tramitar la residencia coreana por celebrar su matrimonio en dicho territorio. 

No, no de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. 

Su matrimonio, el de Hinata y Yamaguchi. 

Había un país en donde ellos estaban casados. 

Y Hinata se desmayó. 

**[** _Además, cualquier obstáculo debe ser debidamente aniquilado._ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente este trabajo está escrito para mi pareja favorita en todo el spokon, sin embargo, alguien a quien aprecio mucho me pidió esta adaptación para su OTP en Haikyuu, que, también es mi OTP. 
> 
> Sin más, espero que esa personita disfrute esto. 
> 
> Antes que nada, los chicos están viajando en un mundo donde no hay pandemia, por favor, si puedes quedarte en casa, hazlo, lávate las manos y toma las medidas necesarias, los amo a todos y no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes. 
> 
> \------ 
> 
> Ahora, esto nació porque acabo de ver una publicación de unos chicos que se casaron en corea y no lo sabían, así que dije, de aqui soy! y lo termine en menos de dos horas!!! Es que cuando viene la inspiración, aunque tengas sueño, no putas puedes cerrar los ojos porque tienes que escribir o te mueres de ansias!!!! 
> 
> Ja, ja, ja... no se preocupen, que Tsukki no mató a Shou-chan.... igual lo intento... xD 
> 
> PERO no lo mató. 
> 
> Y sí, Tsukki disolvió el matrimonio del solesito y pequitas en cuanto pudo. 
> 
> Y no, Hinata no pagó la pensión por abandono de hogar. 
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
